1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device with liquid crystal. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic apparatus including the liquid crystal display device with liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system (mode) of driving liquid crystal, a liquid crystal drive system using an electric field generated in a vertical direction between substrates, i.e., using a so-called vertical electric field is known. As a liquid crystal display device that drives liquid crystal using the vertical electric field, a liquid crystal display device of a vertical electric field type such as a twisted nematic (TN) type, a vertical alignment (VA) type, and an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) type is known. In addition, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-52161 (JP-A-2008-52161), as a system of driving liquid crystal, a liquid crystal drive system using an electric field generated in a direction (horizontal direction) parallel to a substrate, i.e., using a so-called horizontal electric field is known. As the liquid crystal display device that drives liquid crystal using the horizontal electric field, a liquid crystal display device of the horizontal electric field type such as a fringe field switching (FFS) type and an in-plane switching (IPS) type is also known.
The horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device is configured to generate an electric field between a first electrode and a second electrode and in a direction parallel to a substrate to thereby rotate liquid crystal molecules in plane parallel to the substrate surface, and to perform a display using a change in light transmittance corresponding to the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules. The horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device is required to improve a response speed of the liquid crystal. However, a shape of the first electrode or of the second electrode that improves the response speed may cause light transmission loss to occur.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for the liquid crystal display device and the electronic apparatus with the liquid crystal display device capable of improving the response speed and reducing the light transmission loss.